


Comforters (Both Human and Bedding)

by Raphiday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura/Matt, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shance Secret Santa 2017, if anyone notices the Outlander reference then bravissimo, there’s sone innuendo in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphiday/pseuds/Raphiday
Summary: When Hunk nearly dies in battle, Lance doesn’t take it well at all, even going so far as to sleep next to the healing pod rather than in his and Shiro’s bed. Therefore, Shiro must persuade Lance to sleep somewhere more comfortable, and they both find themselves needing and receiving more comfort from Shiro’s lover-ly intervention than they had thought.





	Comforters (Both Human and Bedding)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keefa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keefa/gifts).



> Merry super belated Christmas, @arrynzek! I hope you like your gift from me for the Shance Secret Santa. It was really fun to write!

The mission had gone poorly.

Granted, by most measures, Voltron’s infiltration into the intelligence network of a major Galran battleship had been an astonishing success, but when Pidge, Lance and Shiro had found themselves cornered by a group of Galran soldiers on their way out, Keith and Hunk had moved to protect them. Keith had sustained some minor injuries in the fight that a healing pod could repair in less than a varga, but Hunk… Hunk had nearly _died_.

It didn’t help anyone’s state when Coran had told them that had they arrived in the Castle of Lions merely two doboshes later, Hunk wouldn’t have made it out of that battle alive. Lance in particular took Hunk’s injuries hard, and Shiro could see him leaning on Hunk’s healing pod to sleep more often than not.

After the fourth day of Lance insisting he sleep at Hunk’s side in case he got out of the healing pod earlier than anticipated and the third day of training that ended with Lance complaining of a hurt back, Shiro figured a lover’s intervention was sorely needed. So he gathered the blanket they shared when sleeping together, both of their pillows, and a very pointed picture of a bed that Shiro had asked Keith to draw and hoped that Lance would get the message.

He sighed into the pillow Lance owned and thought, _Normally our roles in this situation are switched. Let’s hope I do as good a job with this as Lance usually does with me._

“Lance, you really need to rest in a bed,” Shiro said, placing the blanket on him and holding the pillows in his arms. He then kissed the top of Lance’s head and purred, hoping romantic implication would sway him to Shiro’s way of thinking, “Anyway, I miss having you beside me at night.”

“But I don’t want Hunk waking up alone,” Lance said. He then grabbed Shiro’s hand and began to nuzzle it, and Shiro thought to himself that he’d always be weak for that particular sign of affection.

“If you want, I can always get Pidge or Keith to wait up by the healing pod,” Shiro suggested, nodding at Hunk resting in the healing pod, “That way, you both get what you need, Hunk a face to greet him when he wakes up, and you your first good night’s sleep in nearly a week.”

“It’s not the same,” Lance murmured, looking forlornly at Hunk’s resting face. His eyes began to well up with tears again, and Shiro feared the worst.

He crouched down next to Lance and said, placing a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder, “What happened to Hunk isn’t your fault, so don’t blame yourself for this–”

“I don’t, Shiro,” Lance replied, motioning for Shiro to sit next to him.

“Well, that’s good,” Shiro said, sitting down next to Lance and letting his fingers wander to his hair. _Certainly an improvement from before,_ Shiro thought to himself as he placed a gentle kiss on Lance’s cheek.

“It’s almost worse, though, the idea that this war could take the ones we love away from us through no fault of our own,” Lance said, leaning against Shiro and squeezing his hand, “At least when I blamed myself I could try to train the worry away, I could tell myself that things like this won’t happen if I’m a good enough soldier–”

“Even the best soldiers mess up from time to time,” Shiro said, thinking not so fondly of his own mistakes, including the one that had nearly cost Lance his life not so long ago.

“He’s my best friend, Shiro,” Lance said quietly after a long pause, one hand gently stroking Shiro’s arm and his other hand spread out against the healing pod, “In the back of my mind, I always knew this could happen, most likely to me, you know how many times I’ve been in that thing, but–”

“Lance,” Shiro said, cupping his face with his hands.

Lance continued, “The thought of actually losing _Hunk_ never crossed my mind. I just figured he’d be awesome enough to make it through this war and then make a killing owning an interplanetary restaurant on Earth.”

“Look at me, Lance. We are going to make it out of this war and all of us will find our happiness afterward,” Shiro told himself every bit as much as he told Lance.

Shiro didn’t know if Lance had heard him, for he kept rambling, “He’s my best friend, and I can’t lose him and I can’t lose you or Pidge or Allura or Coran or Keith, fuck I can’t even lose _Matt_ at this point–”

“RUDE!” Matt’s voice rang out from the other room.

Shiro silently thanked Matt for his offended declaration, for if anything could stop Lance from letting his long-winded rants stir him into a tizzy, it would be an insulted Matthew Holt (Shiro then thought to himself that he must have had a lot of practice from his times calming Pidge down).

Lance paused, then began to laugh into Shiro’s shoulder. “I didn’t realize I was being that loud,” he said, moving from beside Shiro into his lap.

“Well you were,” Shiro said, stroking Lance’s back. He then began to tease, “Now, are you going to apologize to Matt for what you said, or do I have to make you?”

“The second one,” Lance pouted, and Shiro smiled; _he must be feeling better if he’s willing to be such a brat right now,_ he thought to himself.

“I think I know a way we can relax,” Shiro said, placing a finger to Lance’s lips and making him blush, “But only once you apologize to Matt.”

“Fine,” Lance murmured not thirty seconds later, glaring at Shiro all the while. He then yelled, “SORRY MATT!”

Matt yelled right back, “I know you’re just saying it to get Shiro to kiss you, but I’m not going to be the one to coc–”

“Matthew Holt, we were in the middle of something here!” Allura suddenly snapped from the next room, “And I still don’t quite get what you mean by this ‘cockblocking’ business, there’s no way your mere words could create an actual physical barrier to Lance and Shiro’s amorous activities, but back to what we doing, if you don’t get back to kissing me we’re done for the night!”

Lance then smirked at Shiro and asked, “So, where were we?”

With that, Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance and kissed his lips, his tongue tracing them apart and getting Lance to gasp. They moaned into the kiss, and Shiro’s metal hand found itself entangled in Lance’s hair. Lance pressed closer after that, and while both were tempted to take things further, their bed sounded so much more appealing. Lance outright jumped into Shiro’s arms, and in the midst of their getting up to move back into their bedroom, they didn’t notice the sound of the healing pod opening up.

“I think I might be rubbing off on you,” Lance said after he broke the kiss, purring into his shoulder like a kitten and nuzzling his neck before Shiro grabbed him for another kiss.

Hunk stumbled out of the healing pod, noticed Shiro and Lance kissing, blinked at them and deadpanned, “Really? In front of my healing pod?”

“Hunk!!!!” Lance screamed, and he jumped out of Shiro’s arms to outright glomp Hunk with affection; there really was no other word for the way Lance seemed to glom onto Hunk and aggressively snuggle the odd empty non-scent of healing pod away, Shiro thought fondly.

An hour of Lance’s relentless affection and Coran’s ensuring Hunk’s good health later, Hunk retired to his room, and Shiro gently grabbed Lance's hand and said, “Now will you go to bed?”

“To bed, Shiro, or to sleep?” Lance said, the grin outright blinding in his voice as he pressed himself against Shiro’s front, obviously hoping for the former.

“You haven’t slept properly in four days, so…” Shiro said, letting the pause make Lance squirm against him, “To sleep.”

“Boo.”

“Morning will come, Lance,” Shiro scolded; he then pulled Lance close and whispered, “And then, well, so will you.” As they eagerly stumbled together into their bedroom and fell asleep not two minutes later, both found themselves looking very much to the morning.


End file.
